1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module and, particularly, to a backlight module having a light guiding plate, a point light source and a light guiding bar for guiding light from the point light source to the light guiding plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have many excellent performance characteristics, such as large-scale information display ability, easy colorization, low power consumption, long lifespan, environmental friendly, and so on. Therefore, liquid crystal display devices are widely used. A typical liquid crystal display device generally includes a backlight module. The backlight module is used to convert linear light sources or point light sources, such as cold cathode ray tubes or light emitting diodes (LEDs, hereinafter), into area light sources with high uniformity and brightness.
When only one LED is employed by the LCD device as the light source, the LED emits the light at a certain range of angle, and generally cannot cover the whole light guiding plate. Thus, the backlight module can have non-uniform brightness. Accordingly, a plurality of LEDs are employed. However, a number of dark regions tend to be formed in areas of the light guide plate, between every two adjacent LEDs.
Therefore, a backlight module which can overcome the above mentioned problems is desired.